For example, a vehicle may include a multitude of computers, Electronic Control Units (ECUs). Typically, ECUs may be interconnected through various networks which may include external communication capabilities, such as Bluetooth™, 3G, Wi-Fi, and others. In some cases, such exemplary external communication capabilities may be utilized to track, control and/or update the vehicle's ECUs and/or operational capabilities.